


That yet we sleep we dream

by Sourcherrymagiks



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [4]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Carry On Countdown 2019, Carry On Countdown Day 4, Dreams, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourcherrymagiks/pseuds/Sourcherrymagiks
Summary: Carry on Countdown 2019Day 4 -DreamsI can’t believe you came when I called, you must be going soft’
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561624
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	That yet we sleep we dream

Simon

I’m in that sort of not quite asleep but not quite awake state. It’s quiet in here. I can hear Baz breathing in the other bed. Good. I’m glad he’s here and not up to something. 

I think I mis hear the first time. The second time he definitely says my name. I turn to look at him. I think he’s sleeping. But maybe not. The third time it sounds like he needs me. 

I drag myself out of bed and squat down by his bed. I don’t know what I’m doing. I lay my hand on his ‘Baz?’   
He pulls my hand and I topple forward. Shit. I’m half lying on Baz. He’s going to kill me. But he pulls me further in. I could just move back but he needs me. Possibly. 

His arms are around me, I’m lying full against him. I think I like this. That might be a problem but it’s definitely a problem for tomorrow. Right now the only problem I have is how to get under the covers without disturbing him. 

I wriggle around a bit and shuffle closer to him. He’s so cold and my hands are on him before I have chance to think about it too much. His arms drift around me. I sigh into his chest. 

Baz   
I was dreaming about him but now I’m pretty sure he’s really in my arms, really sighing into me. It can’t be real. Surely he would have killed me. Perhaps he has. 

Then his hands move up my back and he edges even closer. I don’t want to break this moment but   
‘Snow, take your cross off please?’   
‘I thought you were sleeping?’   
‘I will be as soon as you take your cross off’  
He grumbles as he fiddles with the clasp and manages to elbow me in the face and kick my foot but then it’s off and he’s back against me. His skin is so warm, he’s so close to me, he’s so soft. I tilt my head down and his lifts his face up and we’re breathing the same air. 

I don’t know if I decide or if he does but the gap closes and I’m kissing Simon Snow. He’s kissing me. 

Simon

As soon as he tips his head down I know I’m going to kiss him. I think I knew I was going to kiss him when I came over here. 

I drag him closer, kiss him harder. I need this. I tangle my hands in his hair, I stoke his jawline, I let my fingers roam over his back. Then I pull back a bit

‘Baz, are you sure your awake? S’just I don’t want to take advantage’

Baz

How do you respond to that? I don’t think he would react well if I laughed at the very idea of him taking advantage or ne. I have to reply though or he’ll stop.  
‘I’m awake, I want to, if you do’  
He answer by kissing me again and pressing me down into the bed. Crowley, kill me now. 

Simon

I wake up tangled in Baz. He’s looking at me like he’s surprised to find me there.   
‘Is there a good reason you ended up in my bed last night Snow?’  
I manage to stammer out ‘You were dreaming, you called me’   
He smiles ‘I can’t believe you came when I called, you must be going soft’   
I could give him a smarmy answer. I want to out of habit.   
Instead I press my hips into his and smirk at him.   
‘I don’t think me going soft is going to be a problem’


End file.
